Сосуке Айзен
| image = | race = Синигами | birthday = 29 мая | gender = мужской | height = 186 см | weight = 74 кг | affiliation = Он сам | previous affiliation = Армия арранкаров, Готей 13, Общество душ | occupation = Нет | previous occupation = Лидер армии арранкаров Капитан пятого отряда Лейтенант пятого отряда Инструктор в Академии духовных искусств | team = Нет | previous team = Пятый отряд | partner = Нет | previous partner = Гин Ичимару, Канаме Тоусен, Момо Хинамори, Шинджи Хирако, Сейген Сузунами (только в игре) | base of operations = Лас Ночес, Уэко Мундо | education = | shikai = Кьёка Суйгецу | bankai = Неизвестен | manga debut = Глава 79 (Том 9) | anime debut = Серия 23 | video game debut = Bleach GC: Tasogare ni Mamieru Shinigami | japanese voice = Шо Хаями | english voice = Кайл Хеберт | spanish voice = Рауль Льоренс (Испания) Рикардо Мендоза (Лат. Ам.) }} "Пристальный взгляд на солнце." - Тайт Кубо Сосуке Айзен (藍染 惣右介, Айдзэн Со:сукэ) — бывший капитан пятого отряда Готея 13. Он покинул Общество душ вместе с двумя последователями, Гином Ичимару и Канаме Тоусеном. Его лейтенантом была Момо Хинамори. Он собрал армию арранкаров и объявил войну Обществу душ. В конце концов, его победил Ичиго Куросаки и запечатал Кисуке Урахара. Внешность Айзен появляется как спокойный умный человек с коричневыми волосами и в очках с прямоугольными стёклами. Он носил хаори поверх формы синигами. Уйдя в Уэко Мундо, он сломал очки зализал назад волосы. Одна прядь свисает на лицо. Как он признался Ренджи Абараю, того Айзена, которого все знали, никогда не существовало, и это изменение в стиле наглядно демонстрирует это. В Уэко Мундо Айзен сначала носил одежду арранкаров поверх формы синигами. После того, как они похитили Орихиме Иноуэ, он появляется в одежде целиком в стиле арранкаров. После имплантации Хогьёку внешность Айзена несколько раз меняется (см. ниже). Когда его побеждает Ичиго Куросаки, он снова становится таким, каким был до превращений. Характер Несмотря на совершаемые им подлости, Айзен — удивительно вежливый интеллектуал с вкрадчивым голосом. Он часто называет своих подчинённых по имени. Он очень редко выражает свою тревогу или боль. Ему часто удаётся проворачивать свои сложные планы. Вступая в битву, Айзен ведёт себя расслабленно и беззаботно, пытается завязать небольшой разговор с противником, что часто выводит последнего из себя. В первый раз Айзен появляется как добрый уважаемый капитан, которым многие восхищались, особенно его лейтенант Момо Хинамори. Тем не менее, это было лишь маской, скрывавшей его злодейскую манипуляторскую личность. На самом деле, он несильно заботится о своих подчинённых (настоящих и прошлых) и использует их как пешек в достижении своих планов. По его собственным словам, Айзен не подчиняется закон морали и этики, так как считает их не более чем помехой раскрытию его потенциала. Он ни перед чем не останавливается, манипулирует людьми и убивает их, если нужно, чтобы исполнить свои амбиции. Он любит придумывать длинные, сложные, запутанные планы и часто играется со своими подчинёнными ради развлечения. В отличие от большинства синигами и даже некоторых эспад, у Айзена нет чувства чести или жалости. Когда он был капитаном, было известно, что он любил тофу и не любил варёные яйца. Своё свободное время он обычно проводил за чтением, также он давал лекции по каллиграфии и Академии синигами — он мастер этого искусства. Этот кружок был невероятно популярен у студентов, и многих опечалил неожиданный уход Айзена. Власть Айзена над армией арранкаров держится на уважении и страхе. Улькиорра Шифер, один из его самых лояльных подчиненных, говорит, в беседе с Орихиме Иноуэ, что они все созданы, чтобы удовлетворить амбиции Айзена. Более эмоциональных личностей, таких как Гриммджоу Джагерджак, он удерживает путем запугивания и игр разума. Арранкар Aisslinger Wernarr, также утверждает, что они следуют за Айзеном, потому что он ничего не боится, вдохновляя этим существ рожденных из страха и отчаянья. Другие арранкары иногда следуют за Айзеном, по своим личным индивидуальным причинам, например, как Заель Апорро Гранц, который следует за Айзеном с надеждой, что тот уничтожит весь мир. To date, the equally manipulative Gin Ichimaru is the only person who seems to be able to see through Aizen's manipulation. Ichimaru has also shown that he has some sense of Aizen's emotions and feelings, correctly identifying that Aizen was enjoying the invasion of Ichigo and his friends and their successes within Las Noches,Bleach manga; Chapter 255, page 11 as well as picking-up on the fact that Aizen had registered the arrival of Hinamori in battle of Fake Karakura Town and was surprised by it.Bleach manga; Chapter 334, page 3 By contrast, Kaname Tōsen has shown no such understanding and has fallen victim to one of Aizen's more minor mind games when Aizen off-handedly manipulated him into punishing Grimmjow for him while Aizen himself kept up his appearance of benevolence.Bleach manga; Chapter 213, pages 9-16 Aizen's true objective was to overthrow the king of the Soul Society. As he and his fellow traitor captains were departing from the Soul Society, he told Jūshirō Ukitake that "no one has stood on the top of the world", not even the gods, but he aspires to "stand on the heavens and end the unbearable vacancy on the world's throne". To do this, he needs the , a tri-pronged golden key that opens a portal to the dimension in which the Spirit King resides. While the location of the key is known only to Captain-Commander Yamamoto, Aizen knows how the original was created and how to manufacture another. To do this, 100,000 souls need to be gathered together (which will kill all the entities used) and vaporize a significant portion of the area used in its forging. His sights are therefore set on Karakura Town, which has an unusually large concentration of spirit particles.''Bleach manga; Chapter 233, pages 8-13 According to Kisuke Urahara, since mastering the Hōgyoku, Aizen has become less cautious in battle; noting that before he subdued the device Aizen would not have allowed him to use level 90 Kidō; Aizen admits that his new powers allow him to let his guard down. Bleach manga; Chapter 402 Also due to this newfound power, he has developed more of a seemingly arrogant and overconfident attitude, often not even thinking his attacks or defense through any longer like he used to, or even bothering to find out the effects of his opponents' and his own attacks. In his newest form, he has also developed a severe superiority complex, believing he is now above both Shinigami and Hollows. Because of his superior attitude and high intelligence, Aizen is easily enraged when facing something or someone that he doesn't understand; for example, when witnessing Ichigo in his "Final" form, Aizen becomes furious because he is unable to comprehend how a Human has surpassed him.Bleach manga; Chapter 410, pages 16 История Изобретения * Хогьёку (崩玉|Crumbling Orb): Aizen has stated that he arrived at the conclusion of the Hōgyoku before Kisuke Urahara, however, it ended in failure.Bleach manga; Chapter 416, page 5 In order to finalize the Hōgyoku, the souls of hundreds upon hundreds of Shinigami and hundreds and hundreds of Rukongai citizens who bore Shinigami potential needed to be sacrificed to it, but it still wasn't satisfied. According to the experimental data Kisuke Urahara's Hōgyoku was also incomplete. Therefore he decided to steal that Hōgyoku and present it to his own.Bleach manga; Chapter 416, pages 7-9 Produced as a result to Aizen's Hollowfication research, this Hōgyoku is what gave the Visored their Hollow powers. This process used seems to spread as some form of possible infection through wounds, that has the desired effects on souls with high-level spiritual energy as compared to souls with low-level spiritual energy, causing those infected great sickness and fatigue, until they vomit up a white liquid that forms the beginnings of their Hollow mask, which then proceeds to transform their bodies and warp their minds. Other than that all that is known is that the process is accelerated by aggressive emotions.Bleach manga; Chapter -99, pages 1-15 The conclusive result makes a Shinigami into a primarily Hollow-like humanoid, which is a highly unstable transformation causing mindlessness and aggression.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, pages 2-7 * Каха Негасьон (反膜の匪 (カハ・ネガシオン), каха нэгасион, исп. "caja negación" — "коробка отрицания", яп. "антимембрана отрицания"): Это специальное устройство, создающее поля негасьон, и, если его поместить в дыру арранкара, его запрёт в отдельном измерении, откуда он не сможет выбраться. Эспада использует их для того, чтобы наказывать своих фрассьонов. Более сильные арранкары, например, собственно эспада, смогут выбраться из этого измерения. Силы и способности Невероятный интеллект: Arguably, the most fearsome trait of Sōsuke Aizen is his tremendous intellect. He is well-versed in the history, strategy, tactics of the Soul Society, and is privy to knowledge previously unknown to many, such as the knowledge of the existence of the Ōken, as well as the obscure method in which to make one.Bleach manga; Chapter 223, page 8-13 He has also created several Hollows and Arrancar while being able to avoid arousing any suspicion from the majority of his fellow Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 175, pages 11-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 229, page 14-17 For over 110 years, he had also been engaging in experiments that involved unique and highly dangerous manipulations of spirit energy and spirit particles, including experiments involving the Hollowfication of Shinigami, something that had never been done before.Bleach manga; Chapter -104, pages 3-4 He has an innate knowledge of the Hōgyoku, rivaling that of its creator, Kisuke Urahara, even the extent required for him to destroy it.Bleach manga; Chapter 175, pages 13-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 176, pages 19-23 He is able to figure out Shinji Hirako's Shikai ability's true nature and then deduce that it produces an optical illusion, allowing him to counter its effect.Bleach mange; Chapter 387, pages 9-13 He effectively deduces the true power of the Hōgyoku via trial and error of situations that revolve around it.Bleach manga; Chapter 401 *'Мастер манипуляции': He has shown himself to be a very crafty and cunning man since his public betrayal of the Soul Society. The most noticeable trait is his ability to deceive and manipulate others around them in multiple manners. For years, he was effectively able to convince everyone around him that he was a kind-hearted man with the best intentions for the Soul Society, while performing horrific actions.Bleach manga; Chapter 173, pages 5 & 7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 175, pages 7-8 He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. He is also a powerful strategist, capable of formulating well-thought-out plans several steps ahead of others. These plans are incredibly involved and detailed, and are planned-out with the long term in mind, making them seem slightly convoluted. His most well known plan spans over 110 years, a great accomplishment given that it required moving people around like pieces on a chessboard, as well as making sure they played the role he had planned out for them.Bleach manga; Chapter 170, pages 10-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter -104, pages 3-4''Bleach'' manga; Chapter -108 He is masterful when it comes to "plans within plans," such as kidnapping Orihime, allowing him to use her abilities to extend the shelf life of the Hōgyoku, and to trap the Ryoka and four Captains after the departure of Gin, Tōsen and himself in Hueco Mundo, making it easier for him to accomplish the ends of his first plan, to create the '' Ōken'' and gain access to the Royal Dimension.Bleach manga; Chapter 240, pages 11-16''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 314, page 10-12 *'Мастер тактики': He has also shown himself as a powerful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not plan out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies and creates strategies to achieve victory; this includes modifying an Arrancar for the sole purpose of defeating Yamamoto, a Shinigami whose abilities surpass his own. Though it can be said that the majority of his tactics rely heavily on his Zanpakutō's special ability, there are few better tactics than manipulating all the senses of your opponents, making it easier for one to attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, pages 12-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 170, pages 21-22 Despite viewing his power as worlds beyond others, he is also shown to be highly cautious in battle, placing special protections on himself so as to leave no blind-spots.Bleach manga; Chapter 388, pages 7-10 Мастер кидо: Aizen has a great mastery at using Kidō spells. He is skilled enough to use Kidō without the use of their incantation; he used the Black Coffin (ranked 90) spell, and even though he did not control it entirely (utilizing only a third of the spell's original strength), it was sufficient enough to disable fellow Captain Sajin Komamura.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, pages 13-15 He has even used Dankū (ranked 81) spell to block another Kidō attack by Tessai Tsukabishi, who was Captain of the Kidō Corps and reasonably the most proficient Kidō master in the Soul Society at the time, while Aizen himself was only a lieutenant.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, pages 14-15 He can produce powerful protection spells to his person while in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 388, pages 7-10 Гигантская крепкость: He is powerful enough to stop Ichigo's Bankai with just one index finger (albeit Ichigo was already battle-worn from fighting Byakuya Kuchiki) and almost cut him in half with a single swing of a sword,Bleach manga; Chapter 174, pages 14-15 and stopped Renji's Shikai with his bare hand and broke it with one swing, injuring Renji in the process.Bleach manga; Chapter 173, pages 11-13 He was also able to stop Komamura's Shikai with his bare hand, proving his strength was more than enough to combat someone of his same level.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, page 6 Aizen further shows his strength by being able to effortlessly cut through the sword and wrist of Komamura's Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 390, page 14 Гигантская духовная сила: Even by captain-level standards, Aizen has shown to have tremendous spiritual energy. Marechiyo Ōmaeda commented that Aizen's very presence is monstrously overwhelming.Bleach manga; Chapter 316, page 7 A hint to his actual level of spirit power is given when he turns Wonderweiss Margela into an Arrancar; before activating the Hōgyoku, and states that despite its half-awakened state, it can be fully activated when temporarily fusing with someone with twice as much spiritual power as an average captain-level Shinigami (referring to himself).Bleach manga; Chapter 229, page 15 The force of Aizen's spiritual power is also great enough to, without any visible effort, bring the 6th Espada to his knees''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 245, pages 10-11. He has commented that it takes a lot for him not to "crush an ant" (referring to Renji) in his path.Bleach manga; Chapter 173, page 3 He also claims that he is more powerful than all of the Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 376, pages 1-2 Aizen has shown that his reiatsu is powerful enough to nullify abilities, such as when he negated Suì-Fēng's Nigeki Kessatsu technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 391, pages 13-15 Мастер владения мечом: While the full extent of his prowess has yet to be known, he has demonstrated the ability to effortlessly fight back an opponent's Shikai and Bankai with his own blade still sealed. He has also demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of cutting through very sturdy targets, such as Renji's Shikai. He was also able to easily cut down four captains (two which used their Bankai) and four Visored (with three being former captains of Gotei 13) with ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 173, pages 12-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 390-392 Мастер поступи: He is perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place.Bleach manga; Chapter 174, page 19 Aizen is shown to easily outmaneuver Ichigo's Bankai and Hollow mask-enhanced speed to the point he could casually lay a hand on his chest and still dodge a point-blank attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 388, pages 14-16 He is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range and the evasion of Bankai level techniques. He moves so fast that opponents commonly do not know his movements until after he has made them and is skilled enough in his movements to evade at high speeds even when being attacked from behind.Bleach manga; Chapter 389, page 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 390, pages 8-13 It's questionable if he is as fast as Yoruichi Shihōin or Suì-Fēng, especially seeing as they both caught him before he was able to unsheathe his sword to engage in battle before his escape from the Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 177, page 8 Мастер рукопашного боя: While preferring to finish his fights quickly with his Zanpakutō or Kidō, Aizen is a highly capable fighter unarmed as well. Repeatedly, Aizen has shown himself able to effortlessly catch his opponent's weapons barehanded. While fighting offensively, he has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, able to combine both sword and barehanded skills to simultaneously strike with his sword and kick opponents with great force.Bleach manga; Chapter 403, pages 11-12 Бессмертие: After being hit by Ichigo's Mugetsu he is shown to have somewhat regenerated from the damage, though most of his new form's features have been destroyed and do not return.Bleach manga; Chapter 421, pages 10-12 He is later confirmed by the Central 46 to having been left immortal by his interaction with the Hōgyoku.Bleach manga; Chapter 423, pages 2-3 Духовный меч Нет. Aizen's Zanpakutō eventually disintegrates as he claims that the Hōgyoku has determined he no longer needs it.Bleach manga; Chapter 421, pages 11-12 Бывшие силы и способности When Kisuke Urahara's Kidō spell, Kyūjūrokkei Kakafūmetsu, begins to seal Aizen, the Hōgyoku rejects him as a master, which leaves him without the powers it granted him.Bleach manga; Chapter 421, pages 15-18 Духовный меч Кьёка Суйгецу (鏡花水月, Цветок в зеркале, Луна в воде): В невысвобожденной форме представляет собой обычную катану с шестиугольной гардой. Стороны шестиугольника, параллельные лезвию, длиннее остальных. У меча зелёная рукоять. *'Шикай': Команда высвобождения меча — "Разбейся" (砕けろ, кудакэро), она используется для активации и дезактивации способности. The name Kyōka Suigetsu hints at its illusionary properties; the moon reflected in water and a flower in a mirror are things that can be seen but not held. It is a Chinese saying for seeing and desiring something that is a dream that cannot be easily grasped in hand, teaching people about temptations. :Способности шикая: Kyōka Suigetsu's Shikai ability is Complete Hypnosis (完全催眠, Kanzen Saimin).Bleach manga; Chapter 171, page 11 It controls the five senses to the point that it can make the target misinterpret another person's form, shape, mass, feel and smell to be that of the enemy. The initiation condition for the hypnosis is to show the enemy the release of Kyōka Suigetsu. After seeing it just once, that person will completely succumb to the hypnosis. After that, every time it is released, that person will fall under the thrall of the hypnosis. The hypnosis is apparently long-lasting, seeing as the Visored are still affected by Kyōka Suigetsu even though they were hypnotized at least 110 years ago. Since the spell works when you see the ritual, those who cannot see are consequently immune to the hypnosis.Bleach manga; Chapter 171, pages 12-13 When he turns off the hypnosis by force of will, the image shown melts away/shatters. Kyōka Suigetsu's Complete Hypnosis is absolutely flawless; even if the target is aware that they are under the hypnosis, they cannot resist its influence.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, page 15 Kyōka Suigetsu's hypnotic abilities make it a highly useful tool in combat, as Aizen can quickly create simple or complex illusions to deceive his opponents. For example, by creating a decoy of himself, or other illusions to distract his opponents, Aizen can hide his own movements and attack with impunity. His opponent, meanwhile, will remain focused on the illusion until it's too late to react.Bleach manga; Chapter 170, pages 21-22 :While the illusions Kyōka Suigetsu creates are quite powerful, those with considerable power and skill themselves may be able to note slight differences in the illusions compared to the real thing, even if they are not able to determine what, precisely, is different. Captain Retsu Unohana was able to detect something was amiss with Aizen's fake corpse, even though she did not realize what until seeing Aizen alive. Kyōka Suigetsu's reiatsu gives it away to those keen enough to sense its actual presence past the illusions created by its complete hypnosis.Bleach manga; Chapter 393, page 10 The sole way to escape Kyōka Suigetsu's ability is by touching the blade itself before complete hypnosis is activated. *'Банкай': Не был показан. Имплантация хогьёку Формы Первая статия слияния (第1の融合): Aizen embeds the Hōgyoku into the center of his chest. *'Protective Regeneration': By embedding the Hōgyoku into his chest, it has been demonstrated to actively protect Aizen by healing his injuries almost instantly. Aizen was able to take a point-blank level 96 destruction spell and escape only suffering slight burns.Bleach manga; Chapter 395, page 18 Immediately following that, he took a point-blank Hollow mask-enhanced black Getsuga Tenshō and survived the attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 396, page 9 He can come out unfazed after being hurled into several buildings.Bleach manga; Chapters 398-399 *'Strength Augmentation': Aizen's already considerable strength is further enhanced by the Hogyoku's evolution of his body. He is able to easily strike through a target's flesh with a single nonchalant sweep of his bare hands.Bleach manga; Chapter 402, page 17 *'Durability Augmentation': Aizen's durability is further enhanced due to the Hōgyoku's evolution of his body. Because of this, he can withstand a level 91 destruction spell without suffering any damage.Bleach manga; Chapter 402, page 16 Вторая стадия слияния (第2の融合): After Urahara attempts to block the Reiatsu vents in his wrists with a seal, Aizen emerges from the resulting explosion unscathed as a phantom-like figure. His face is covered with a white canvas and his outfit is now a white cloak that is split in four sections near his waist. There is a cross in the middle of the cloak, showing where the Hōgyoku is embedded in him.Bleach manga; Chapter 403, page 5 After a short struggle with Yoruichi Shihōin, his Zanpakutō becomes fused to his arm.Bleach manga; Chapter 403, page 19 Also, when he is attacked, his body appears to crack and fold under damage, only actually bleeding when an attack is powerful enough.Bleach manga; Chapter 406, page 6 *'Enhanced Durability': His durability is great enough to block Isshin's Zanpakutō with just his foot''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 403, page 10 and withstand a massive punch from an armored Yoruichi.Bleach manga; Chapter 404, page 8 He performs in battle as if he were unharmed, even while taking a lot of damage.Bleach manga; Chapters 404-406 He takes on Isshin's point-blank Getsuga Tenshō attack, and seems unfazed by the attack, despite having a bleeding gash on his forehead.Bleach manga; Chapter 406, page 5 *'Enhanced Strength': Aizen was strong enough to cause a shockwave after being knocked down by Yoruichi. This shockwave was fast and strong enough to catch even Yoruichi off guard and subsequently destroy the Anti-Hierro armor on her left leg.Bleach manga; Chapter 403, page 18 *'Enhanced Speed': Aizen's new-found power enhances his speed to the point that even captain-level opponents cannot register his movements. His speed is so great that he is able to catch the likes of Yoruichi Shihōin off guard.Bleach manga; Chapter 404, page 8 He can seemingly incapacitate three captain-level opponents instantaneously.Bleach manga; Chapter 406, page 14 *'Regeneration': Aizen also demonstrates a form of regeneration, as seen when he recovers from Yoruichi's first attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 405, page 8 *'Enhanced Spiritual Power': After Aizen fuses with the Hōgyoku, both Shinigami and Humans are incapable of sensing his reiatsu, unless he voluntarily lowers his level and allows them to interfere. He compares this to how a two-dimensional being is incapable of interfering with a three-dimensional one.Bleach manga; Chapter 420, page 17 Isshin Kurosaki surmised that Aizen's spiritual power can only be sensed by someone that is at the same level as him.Bleach manga; Chapter 406, pages 2-3 Третья стадия слияния (第3の融合): After completing his "chrysalis" stage, Aizen shed his sleek phantom-like form to reveal a similar form to his original one, with the addition of long hair, and gray eyes with purple sclera.Bleach manga; Chapter 409, page 2 The exact difference in power between his new form and his previous form is unknown. *'Immense Durability': Aizen's durability has been further enhanced. He willingly lets the Kōtotsu collide with him, destroying it, while he remains unharmed.Bleach manga; Chapter 407, pages 4-5 *'Immense Spiritual Power': Aizen's already enormous spiritual energy is further enhanced, evident by the fact that by just being a couple feet away from a Human soul, he causes it to collapse and fade away.Bleach manga; Chapter 409, page 21 By his own claim, if Don Kanonji had come into contact with Aizen, the former would cease to exist.Bleach manga; Chapter 411, page 19 Just by touching Gin Ichimaru's arm, his spiritual power caused the area touched to dissolve. Bleach manga; Chapter 415, page 10 Четвёртая стадия слияния (第4の融合): After having a hole opened up in his chest by Gin's Kamishini no Yari, spiritual energy erupts from his chest and Aizen emerges from the blast in this new form.Bleach manga; Chapter 415, page 9-12 In this form, he has a hole in the center of his chest with a cross in the middle of it. The form-fitting white robe that enveloped him in his past two forms lengthens and flares out at the ends. In this form, his irises vanish, as well as his eyebrows and the hair curl that usually hangs over his face. There appears to be a diamond-shaped object embedded in his forehead. He has also gained three sets of butterfly-like wings.Bleach manga; Chapter 415, page 14 Also, when he faces Ichigo, his wings become more pointed, rather than rounded. Bleach manga; Chapter 418, page 6 *'Regeneration': He is able to regenerate wounds upon his physical form in a matter of minutes.Bleach manga; Chapter 419, page 4 *'Enhanced Strength': In this form, he is able to effortlessly attack his opponent with minor movement or force. He was able to throw Gin through a nearby building with ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 416, pages 7-9 He was also able to cause the ground to tear open with the sheer force of his sword swing, even when the blow was blocked.Bleach manga; Chapter 418, pages 12-13 *'Teleportation': In this form, he is capable of dematerializing himself from one place and re-materializing himself a distance away. He breaks down his body into multiple purple shards and reassembles himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 418, page 6-7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 419, pages 2-3(Unnamed) Последняя стадия слияния (最終融合): After Aizen is struck by Ichigo Kurosaki, the Hōgyoku forces another transformation upon him, which Aizen claims is because it "doesn't want him to lose to a mere human."Bleach manga; Chapter 419, page 10-11 In this form, Aizen takes on a distinctive Hollow-like form. The diamond shaped point breaks open revealing a vertical black third eye upon the center of the forehead, and the skin on his face splits open down the middle and pulls back around the sides of his head to reveal a blackened, demonic-like skull. He develops three holes running vertically down his chest, the Hōgyoku standing at the center of the top hole, his feet become single claws, and his hands becomes blackened, with his right hand fusing with his Zanpakutō. His butterfly-like wings change into a set of six sheet-like wings with eyes set upon the center, adorned with Hollow-like skulls, and trailing into tendrils. Aizen no longer has any semblance of clothing in this form and his musculature becomes more defined.Bleach manga; Chapter 419, pages 6-9 *'Фрагор' (フラゴール, Furagōru, Spanish for "Din/Clamor"): He is able to release bluish-purple energy spheres from the Hollow-like skulls on the top of his wings. One blast is powerful enough to create a large crater with an accompanying explosion that causes a fallout that can be felt miles away from the blast site.Bleach manga; Chapter 419, pages 11-15 *'Ультрафрагор' (ウルトラフラゴール, Urutorafuragōru, Spanish for "Ultra/Beyond-Din/Clamor"): He surrounds his target with his wings and uses the Hollow-like skulls atop his wings to generate a circle of sustained bluish-purple spiritual energy around a target. Upon creation the ring reverberates with power and solidifies while forming three more larger solid rings in concentric formation.Bleach manga; Chapter 419, page 16 Появление в других проектах Aizen is an unlockable character in the Bleach video games. Being the central antagonist, most games have him as the final boss, such as in Bleach: Soul Carnival. His Black Coffin Kidō spell is one of his best attacks. In Bleach: Versus Crusade, Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, Bleach: The Blade of Fate and Bleach: Dark Souls, he is also capable of using other Kidō spells, such as Sōkatsui and Rikujōkōrō. He also makes use of his Zanpakutō's abilities throughout most of the games. He makes no appearance or reference in the films; though, in the second OVA, he is seen drinking coffee at the very end with Gin and Tōsen. He also has his own Bleach Beat Collection, Hanabira and Kyōka Suigetsu. In Bleach: Soul Resurrección, he appears only in his First, Second and Fourth transformations, but only playable in his Second Form. In his forms, he can use Kidō and is the final boss in the game. Отзывы Сайт IGN отметил, что поворот сюжета в истории касательно правды о Айдзэне был «увлекательным и интересным», но вместе с тем подверг его критике, заявив, мощность его Дзенпакто была «надуманной» и несбалансированной; Айдзэн не имел никаких недостатков, и его предательство было «слишком спланированным, чтобы быть правдоподобным». Несмотря на это, изменения в настроении, сопровождающие превращение Айдзена в злодея, были также отмечены; IGN похвалил работу аниматоров за «придание его лицу истинно злодейского вида» без изменения чего-либо в его анимации как таковой, заявив, что «Айдзэн, которого мы сначала знали как самого красивого парня, однако, выглядит так, что теперь этот Айдзэн на самом деле смотрится как самый злобный ублюдок, которого мы когда-либо видели». Карл Кимлингер из Anime News Network указывал, что превращение Айдзэна в антагониста является «жестоко непредсказуемым». Он также отмечал, что насилие в этой части обескураживает, но в то же время обусловлено, похвалив большое количество открытий. Айдзэн был дополнительно отмечен за его замечательное развитие в начале своего пути как злодея комментарием Кимлингера: «Если бы только все великие злодеи были настолько захватывающими». Терон Мартин с того же сайта отметил, что эта сцена заслуживает звания «самого большого момента вида "Я полный ублюдок" в истории аниме». Брюс Коултер из Mania Entertainment отметил, что такой эпизод «заставляет вас зрителей ненавидеть Айдзэна» из-за того, как он управлял действиями персонажей в предыдущих эпизодах, и того, как он теперь легко побеждает большинство из них. Кайл Эбер, актёр, озвучивающий Айдзэна в англоязычной версии, описывает Айдзэна как «таинственного, спокойного, прохладного персонажа», создающего впечатление вида «откуда этот парень взялся?» Категория:Персонажи Категория:Синигами Категория:Бывшие капитаны Категория:Бывшие лейтенанты Категория:Изгнанные синигами Категория:Пятый отряд Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Мастера кидо Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Мастера поступи Категория:Мастера рукопашного боя Интересые факты * "Kyōka Suigetsu" - зомпакто Айзена, заняло 18-е место в опросе по популярности зомпакто. После он перешел с 23-го на 4-е место, в ходе того же опроса. * У Айзена был свой отдел в журнале «Сейретейский вестник», под названием «Инь их хвои», его колонка в данный момент приостановлена.Bleach Bootleg; Page 183 *Женская ассоциация шинигами, опубликовала подборку фотографий Айзена, под названием «улыбка солнца, но демонстрация была отменена по непонятным причинам. Bleach Bootleg, page 28 *Тайто Кубо, выбрал для Айзена, композицию: "Stand Ablaze" - In Flames.Announced by Tite Kubo at the 2011 Bankai festival in Harujuku Цитаты *(Тоширо Хитсугае) "Запомни, Хитсугая. Восхищение — самая далёкая эмоция от понимания." *(Ренджи Абараю) "Того Сосуке Айзена, которого ты знал... никогда не существовало." *(Джуширо Укитаке) "No one stands on the top of the world. Not you, not me, not even gods. But the unbearable vacancy of the throne in the sky is over. From now on...I will be sitting on it." *(Шинджи Хирако) "То предательство, что Вы видите, ничтожно. Вот что действительно внушает ужас, так это то предательство, которого Вы не видите, капитан Хирако." *(Тии Харрибел, не напрямую) "Никогда бы не подумал, что Эспада, которую я так старательно собирал, окажется слабее меня одного." *(Шинджи Хирако) "Доверять — значит полагаться на людей. Так поступают слабые. Мы же не нуждаемся в этом." *(Шинджи Хирако) "All living creatures place their faith in someone more powerful than them and they cannot survive unless they blindly follow that person. The recipient of that faith then seeks out someone in an even higher position in order to escape from the pressure. That person then seeks out someone even more powerful that he must put his faith in. In this way all kings are born and in this way all Gods are born. Do not believe in me yet, Hirako Shinji for now I shall slowly teach you who the God is that you will put your faith in. Believing in me comes after that." *(Ичиго Куросаки) "Почему ты держишься на таком расстоянии от меня? Если ты хочешь меня ранить, подойди поближе и ударь. Или ты боишься потерять из виду даже часть меня? Очень глупо. Расстояние имеет значение только в битве между равными противниками. В нашем случае оно вообще не имеет значения. Видишь... я легко могу достать даже до твоего сердца." *(Саджину Комамуре) "Ты хотел сокрушить меня силой? Как наивно... Хотя, возможно, мы просто по-разному понимаем слово "сила". Я просвещу тебя. Вот 'это''' сила." * "''I will not take your lives. With the measure of power that you possess you are unlikely even to lose consciousness from those wounds. Stay there, helpless and defeated and observe carefully as this battle reaches its conclusion." *(Генрюусаю Шигекуни Ямамото) "Your Ryūjin Jakka is indeed the most powerful Zanpakutō in existence. There is no doubt about that. Were I to fight against it directly, it would likely overpower even me. However, if one abandons all other abilities and focuses his strength entirely on a single specialized skill, then he can overcome even the greatest of powers." *(Генрюусаю Шигекуни Ямамото) "Жестоко? У души, ставшей пустым, нет цели в жизни. Всё, что ей остаётся делать, — это охотиться на других душ. Так ли уж это жестоко — дать цель в таком жалком существовании? Я бы сказал, что жесток тот, кто порвал эту душу на кусочки." *(Генрюусаю Шигекуни Ямамото) "Тебе я не скажу, что не убью тебя. Ты олицетворяешь историю Общества душ. Именно ты, и только ты, погибнешь от моего меча." *(Ичиго Куросаки) "I suppose it is only to be expected. You have my pity. There is no such thing as 'truth' or 'lies' in this world; there never has been. There is only plain, hard facts. And yet, all beings who exist in this world take only those 'facts' that are convenient to them, and take them to be the 'truth'. They do so because they know no other way to live. However, for those powerless beings that make up the majority of this world it is those 'facts' that are inconvenient for their own self-affirmation that make up the real 'truth'." *(Ишшину Куросаки) "...But living creatures are strange. They are made in such a way that they can actualize only what their minuscule minds wish for." *(Кисуке Урахаре) "Allow me to be careless, as I don't have the need not to be. I can feel the strength of the Hōgyoku in my body. My strength exceeds my older self. I'm now invincible so I don't have the need to dodge a level 90 Kidō anymore." *(Гину Ичимару) "Разум нужен тем, кто не может жить, не полагаясь на него. А теперь идём... за пределы разума." *(Гину Ичимару) "Страх — обязательная часть эволюции. Страх, что ты можешь быть уничтожен в любой момент. Спасибо, Гин. Благодаря твоим усилиям, я наконец стал существом, превосходящим и синигами, и пустых." *(Кисуке Урахаре) "Это мысли проигравшего! Победитель должен думать, каким этот мир должен быть, а не каков он есть!" События и сражения Сноски Звания Навигация Категория:Персонажи Категория:Синигами Категория:Бывшие капитаны Категория:Бывшие лейтенанты Категория:Изгнанные синигами Категория:Пятый отряд Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Мастера кидо Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Мастера поступи Категория:Мастера рукопашного боя